


Игры, в которые играют

by lastrieve



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrieve/pseuds/lastrieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хайзаки не ожидал однажды вечером встретить в клубе пьяного Кисе. Пост-канон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры, в которые играют

_You take me down_  
Spin me around  
You got me running all the lights  
Don't make a sound  
Talk to me now  
Let me inside your mind  
I don't know what you're thinking sugar  
But I just got that feeling sugar  
I can hear the sirens burning  
Red lights turning  
I can't turn back now  
So hold on tight  
I don't know where the lights are taking us  
But something in the night is dangerous  
And nothing's holding back the two of us  
Baby this is getting serious  
Oh oh oh  
Dangerous  
(с) «Dangerous» David Guetta feat. Sam Martin

 

\- У меня такое чувство, что мы не поладим.

Когда Хайзаки говорит это - прямо как в воду глядит. Оракул, мать твою. А ведь он ни разу не общался с Кисе Рётой лично до того, как тот, сияя улыбкой во все тридцать два, появился в их баскетбольном клубе. Так, видел время от времени. Издалека. Ну и от чего бабы кипятком писают? Каждый жест, каждый взгляд у этой смазливой рожи – равнодушный, и как только эти тупицы, снующие вокруг, не замечают? Кисе Рёта - двуличный высокомерный ублюдок. Даже ни с кем не пытался подружиться, так и ходил один весь первый год с роскошным шлейфом из тупых девок. Несколько раз Хайзаки задевал его плечом, когда проходил мимо в школьном коридоре. Специально, само собой, уж очень хотелось хоть раз увидеть какую-то другую эмоцию. Одноклассницы обменивались журналами с его фотографиями, одна другой приторнее: и такая улыбка, и сякая. Конечно Хайзаки не покупал такие журнальчики сам, но ему их буквально под нос сунули, причем, те самые девчонки, которые раньше хихикали и шушукались, стоило ему, Хайзаки, появиться в их поле зрения. А Хайзаки стало интересно, как моделька выглядит, когда злится, но белобрысый козел даже не смотрел его сторону, как будто случайно стукнулся о фонарный столб. Каждый раз, ага, а что, вы не знаете, что в школьных коридорах полным-полно столбов? Зато как вступил в клуб, только гляньте, глаза сияют, лыбится без перерыва, разве что хвостом не виляет. Ни разу не похоже на те фотки. И все перед Дайки. А что, кроме Дайки, здесь никого нет? Опять одни, мать вашу, столбы? Какая удобная выборочная слепота, охуеть.

Не поладим. Точно.

Хайзаки ждет с интересом, как другие игроки воспримут этого звезданутого, и, на удивление, все тихо. Основной состав приветлив, другие перешептываются, но в их словах больше восхищения, чем неприязни. Идиоты. Да и не то чтобы Хайзаки сам с ними особо общается… Так уж выходит, что Хайзаки никто не нравится, и они отвечают ему тем же. Чем дружить, намного веселее провоцировать окружающих. Люди очень интересно себя ведут, когда отнимаешь у них что-нибудь, особенно что-то важное. Хайзаки порой завидует наличию этого самого важного, у него такого обычно не случалось.  
Кусок на чужой тарелке всегда казался вкуснее. Когда его забираешь, человек показывает, что представляет из себя. Например, этот их невидимка, Тецуя, у него забирать не интересно. Он готов поделиться сам. Странноватый малый, но его никогда толком не хотелось задирать, он даже не отвечает на издевки, смотрит только, внимательно и спокойно. Иногда сам заговаривает, все так же спокойно, как будто они приятели какие, всего-то в одной команде играют. А вот Кисе Рёта – другое дело. Дебил, наконец, прозрел и увидел Хайзаки, и его прямо одно удовольствие провоцировать. Только в моменты их ссор можно увидеть настоящего Кисе Рёту. Видимо, их взаимная неприязнь настолько сильна, что проламывает даже маску хорошего парня, которую выпендрежник старательно поддерживает перед другими.

Чем дольше Кисе Рёта находится в клубе, тем сильнее Хайзаки бесится. Придурок умудрился поладить со всеми, даже с невидимкой, хотя вначале от него нос воротил. Но, словив пару подзатыльников за такое от Дайки, быстро заткнулся, лицемер. А потом и на практике узнал, что умеет делать невидимка, и вообще чуть ли не мед источает при его виде. Очкарик фыркает, но и с ним они нормально разговаривают. Все с ним нормально, кроме самого Хайзаки. И даже выигрыш один на один не помог получить… признание? Уважение? Хайзаки сам не знает, чего хотел добиться этой игрой. Ничего не хотел, посмеяться разве что, над таким долбоебом грех не поржать. Да и подружка вовремя пришла, лучше момента бы не вышло, чтобы поставить зарвавшуюся модельку на место… Все-таки не понятно, чем Хайзаки так не угодил с самого начала. Мордой, блядь, не вышел, что ли? Бабы никогда не жаловались. Впрочем, похрен, не его проблемы.

Хайзаки любил помогать людям есть. Но Кисе Рёту всегда хотелось сожрать самого.

 

*****

 

\- Хайзаки-кун? – девчонка надоедливо маячит перед глазами. Это раздражает. Сиськи и жопа у нее, что надо, но трещит она без умолку, аж голова пухнуть начинает. Почему пышные формы чаще всего сопровождаются неуемной болтливостью? Хорошо бы к бабам прилагался пульт для регулирования громкости.

\- Хайзаки-кун!

\- Ну что? – он даже не пытается сдержать недовольство в голосе.

\- Ты веришь в судьбу?

Хайзаки смотрит на нее и думает, что пора с ней закругляться. Потрахались недельки три и будет. Если начинаются разговорчики про судьбу, дальше будет только хуже. Долгие отношения не для него, и он честно об этом предупреждает в самом начале. Они думают, что он так шутит, блядь. А потом обижаются. Ну и кто виноват?

\- Нет, не верю, - он одним глотком допивает пиво из банки, которую держит в руке, и поднимается с дивана прежде, чем его уже бывшая подружка пытается продолжить тему.

\- Ты куда?

\- Дела есть, - если умная, то просечет сама, что к чему.

\- Я думала, что мы проведем этот вечер вместе.

Не просекла. Он ухмыляется.

\- Значит, не судьба.

На улице промозгло: в этом году весна выдалась неважная, много холодов. Хайзаки сует руки в карманы и вжимает голову в плечи, так теплее. С ближайшего билборда томно улыбается Кисе Рёта. Судьба – это оправдание для слабаков. Последнее слово же всегда за сильнейшим. А Кисе Рёта – полный придурок. И плакат этот – отстой. Хорошо, что больше не придется сюда таскаться.

 

Судьба, в которую не верит Хайзаки, играет с ним плохую шутку, когда два месяца спустя он видит Кисе Рёту во плоти в своем любимом ночном клубе. Обычно Хайзаки приходит сюда убить время и склеить новую цыпочку на ночь, но сегодняшний вечер выпадает из привычной колеи.

Рёта сидит в самом дальнем от танцпола углу и, что удивляет Хайзаки больше всего, он один. Если не считать постоянно обновляемого стакана с выпивкой.

Сначала Хайзаки устраивается на расстоянии и просто наблюдает: неужели и правда пришел один и никто к нему не присоединится? Несколько раз к столику Рёты подваливают девочки, одна юбка короче другой, но Рёта что-то говорит им, без тени той обычной улыбки, с которой он всегда смотрел на фанаток, и они отходят, перешептываясь. Хайзаки даже шею вытягивает от любопытства, но, увы, громкий бит не дает расслышать ни слова. Спустя два часа он все же решается подойти.

\- Йо, - Хайзаки не удосуживается спросить разрешения, просто садится за столик на диванчик напротив. Рета поднимает на него глаза – да, времени он явно не терял: расфокусированный взгляд и почти лихорадочный румянец, заметный даже в полумраке. Отличнейшая картинка. Так бы и сфотографировать на очередной билборд.

\- Шого… кун? – голос у Рёты глухой, и имя он произносит с запинкой, не то потому, что с трудом его вспоминает, не то потому, что ему вообще сейчас трудно говорить. Хайзаки больше нравится второй вариант.

\- Бинго, - он подмигивает. – Давно не виделись, а?

Действительно давно. Три года уже? Хайзаки даже помнит.

\- Вроде бы, - Рёта хмурится и снова тянется к своему стакану.

\- И что же наша знаменитость делает в таком непафосном местечке?

\- Слепой, что ли? Отмечаю свой день рождения.

Ухмылка у Рёты злая и какая-то отчаянная. Брови Хайзаки сами собой ползут на лоб.

\- День рождения?

\- Он самый. Не видишь, как мне весело? – Рёта залпом опрокидывает в себя остаток своего стакана и тут же морщится.

Хайзаки смотрит на него, пытаясь уловить издевку, но тут же вспоминает, что сегодня восемнадцатое июня, и это действительно день рождения Рёты. Нет, Хайзаки-то плевать, да и запомнил дату он случайно: еще в Тэйко та девка, которую он увел, зачем-то решила ему сообщить о том, когда у ее «бывшего» день рождения. Как-то и отложилось в памяти. Глупость. Но Рёта, надирающийся в одиночку в дешевом клубе в собственный день рождения, совсем не походит на того Рёту, которого помнит Хайзаки. Тот должен быть сейчас среди близких, обласканный и всеми любимый.

\- Тебя любимая баба бросила ради нормального мужика или на работе дали пинка под зад, потому что, наконец, поняли, что ты пустышка? – заботливо интересуется Хайзаки. Глаза у Рёты совсем пьяные, он медленно поднимается на ноги, и Хайзаки видит, что его покачивает, штормит.

\- Я хочу набить тебе морду, - говорит Рёта задумчиво, оглядывая Хайзаки с ног до головы. – Давно уже. Ты мудак.

Хайзаки скалится.

\- Ну попробуй, мальчик-модель, только ноготки наманикюренные не обломай, - он тоже встает и манит его к себе рукой, поворачивается и пробирается через извивающиеся тела, как через музей гребанных восковых фигур – смазанных, причудливо застывших. Наверное, они двигаются, только Хайзаки этого не видит. Он идет вперед, к выходу, и не сомневается, что за ним следуют. Это приятное чувство, полное предвкушения веселья. Они уже не дети. Нет больше рядом семпаев, которые остановят и разнимут их. Есть только они двое и темная подворотня с внутренней стороны двора, пустая, даже облюбовавших ее бомжей и местных торчков сейчас нет. Кончики пальцев покалывает.

Несмотря на то, что Рёта пьян, он даже умудряется несколько раз ударить в ответ, прежде чем падает, обдирая ладони об асфальт в попытке хоть как-то смягчить падение. Хайзаки смотрит на него, глупо моргающего, сидящего на заднице, на его руки, перепачканные грязью и кровью, и смеется снова, запрокинув голову.

\- Заткнись, - зло бросает снизу Рёта и пытается встать. Не удерживает равновесие и снова заваливается на жопу. Хайзаки смеется громче, а потом наклоняется и ласково треплет по растрепавшимся светлым волосам. Покровительски. Чтобы выбесить еще сильнее, ясен перец. Волосы мягкие и влажные на ощупь.

\- Пить перед дракой – плохая идея, Рёта. А ты еще и пить не умеешь. Ты так много чего не умеешь…

Тот упрямо мотает головой, пытаясь сбросить его руку, гневно сверкает глазищами и… громко икает. Хайзаки кажется, что он умрет от собственного хохота, пока Рёта блюет рядом. Эта сумасшедшая ночь определенно в его вкусе, потому что в обычные так не бывает. Не бывает Рёты на асфальте, не бывает его в таких дешевых забегаловках, он из другого мира, где-то далеко, среди друзей, где нет места таким, как Хайзаки. Но сегодня-то он здесь. И Хайзаки смотрит с удовольствием. Впрочем, потом он с таким же удовольствием хватает его за левое запястье и тянет вверх, заставляя подняться на ноги снова. Пусть зрелище и было шикарным, достаточно его на… пока.

Хайзаки все еще смеется, когда смывает кровь и грязь с ладоней Рёты в мужском туалете клуба несколькими минутами позже.

\- Подхватишь еще воспаление крови и сдохнешь, а я не хочу нести за это ответственность, - объясняет он.

\- Почему ты не продолжил драку? – Рёта в очередной раз хмурится, кусает нижнюю губу.

\- Избиением младенцев не занимаюсь. Протрезвеешь, потом продолжим.

И Рёта серьезно кивает, принимая обещание. Дурной, ой, какой же дурной. Но это хорошо, не соскучишься.

Они возвращаются в зал и садятся снова.

\- С днем рождения, что ли, балбес, - говорит Хайзаки, когда им приносят заказанный виски. Рёта молча чокается с ним.

 

Утром Хайзаки мучают дикий сушняк и головная боль. Что странно, он даже не помнит себя пьяным вчера. Рёта – да, нажрался снова. Да так, что Хайзаки пришлось вызывать ему такси. А сам он, как стеклышко, все помнит, четко. Красное пятно на скуле Рёты – от его кулака, слишком яркие, как воспаленные губы, от выпивки, наверное, теплый бок, который Хайзаки подталкивал к такси. И нахуя было возиться?

Хайзаки качает головой и выкручивает душ на полную, подставляя лицо ставшей почти ледяной воде.

 

Он видит Рёту сразу, как заходит в клуб вечером. Тот сидит на том же самом месте, за тем же столиком. Но бокал перед ним полный, а не пустой, а по взгляду видно, что он абсолютно трезв. И как будто кого-то высматривает. Сегодня уже не один будет?

Хайзаки давит в себе первый порыв подойти снова – много чести второй вечер подряд тратить свое время на этого дятла! – и тоже осматривается. Маленькие сиськи, маленькая жопа, снова маленькие сиськи и маленькая жопа. Нормальные сиськи и жопа, но рядом, похоже, маячит бойфренд, мимо… О, подойдет. Ухмыльнувшись, он уверенно шагает вперед. Белокурая девчонка, которую он присмотрел, еще пока его не замечает, с унылым видом тянет из соломинки ядрено-голубой коктейль. Жаль, она не в юбке, а в узких светлых джинсах, так тяжелее будет обжиматься в туалете, но такие мелочи Хайзаки не волновали.

\- Привет, - он останавливается прямо перед ней и терпеливо ждет, пока она как следует его рассмотрит. Судя по мигом ставшим заинтересованными глазам, то, что она увидела, ее не разочаровало. Отлично.

\- Ну, привет.

Ха. Сразу не послала. Полдела, считай, сделано. Хайзаки обворожительно улыбается.

\- Потанцуем?

Все оставшееся время, что он танцует с девчонкой, угощает ее еще парочкой коктейлей, ведет в мужской туалет и возвращается обратно, он ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Рёты. Тот по-прежнему сидит один. Хайзаки даже становится интересно, не хочет ли Рёта что-то сказать ему после вчерашнего, быть может, хочет напомнить об обещанной драке, но Рёта так и не подходит. Девчонки застеснялся, что ли? Куда там, этот застесняется… Или стыдно за свою слабость накануне? И что таращится-то?

Любопытство все еще мучает Хайзаки, когда он покидает клуб в приятной компании своей новой знакомой.

 

Хайзаки видит Рёту и на следующий вечер. И еще. Тот приходит почти в одно и то же время, садится за явно облюбованный столик и… сидит. Не танцует, не клеит девочек, потягивает один-единственный алкогольный напиток, каждый раз разный, потом пьет только воду. Иногда тычет что-то в своем смартфоне. Мило улыбается вновь и вновь подходящим бабам и, судя по их расстроенным рожам, отшивает их. На Хайзаки он больше не смотрит, по крайней мере, в открытую. И Хайзаки начинает медленно, но верно, закипать. Какого хрена происходит? Из всех возможных клубов Токио этот долбоеб выбрал именно этот? Его присутствие, как противная мелкая заноза, зудит и мешает расслабиться каждый раз. Может он того и хочет, чтобы Хайзаки разозлился и подошел снова? Да хренушки, не будет ему такого развлечения. Хайзаки не любит, когда ему навязывают игру по чужим правилам. Есть что сказать, пусть подходит первый.

 

Через полторы недели Хайзаки обнаруживает Рёту на улице, в нескольких метрах от дверей клуба. Не одного, рядом топчутся трое парней, почти не уступающие им обоим в росте, и настроены они явно недружелюбно. Опачки.

Хайзаки притормаживает, подходя ближе. Сегодня он пришел позже, чем обычно: мать позвонила днем и попросила встретить ее на станции и помочь с кое-какими делами. Выходит, пока его не было, моделька огребла на свою задницу неприятностей? Хайзаки вглядывается в лицо Рёты и даже удивляется. Сейчас тот один-в-один похож на себя в Тэйко, до того, как начал играть в их команде. Тот же холодно-отстраненный взгляд, как будто стоящие вокруг чуваки - очередные фонарные столбы. И они это видят. Сдурел, придурок, огребет же. Баскетбол баскетболом, но в то, что Рёта сможет уложить в драке трех бугаев, Хайзаки не верится. А вокруг ни души, народ вовсю тусуется внутри. Он замирает у самой двери.

\- Эй, ты, что встал? Иди давай, - кажется, бугаи не хотят свидетелей. Точно драке быть.

\- А что, проблемы какие-то? – если моделька схлопочет по смазливой морде, это его дело, но Хайзаки не любит, когда ему указывают, что делать.

\- У тебя – точно будут, если будешь и дальше глазеть.

Хайзаки прищуривается. Рёта, дятел, даже не поворачивает голову в его сторону, со скучным выражением лица изучает дурацкую вывеску магазина на противоположной стороне улице.

\- У вас тут, типа, закрытая вечеринка?

\- Ага, только для своих. Вот даже блондинку сняли.

Все трое хохочут. Ебать, остроумная шутка. И Хайзаки понимает, что совсем не против съездить им по тупорылым рожам.

\- Не знал, что тебя можно снять, Рёта, - ласково говорит он, и Рёта, наконец, смотрит на него. Его глаза как будто оживают, он вдруг улыбается.

\- Боюсь, тебя ввели в заблуждение, Шого-кун. Этим ребятам кое-чего явно не хватает, чтобы меня снять.

Смех затихает.

\- Эй, вы что, знакомы? – ну надо же, еще и думать умеют.

\- А если так? – Хайзаки делает шаг в их сторону. Потом другой.

\- Может ты еще и ебарь этого пидора? – судя по всему, говоривший – лидер этой троицы. Самый громкий и явно самый наглый.

Теперь улыбается и Хайзаки. Ловит смешливый взгляд Рёты. Все-таки без тормозов моделька: сейчас пропишут в рожу, а ему весело.

\- Так все же, какие проблемы? Вдруг помогу решить? – Хайзаки подходит вплотную и становится между теми тремя и Рётой. Не ради последнего, само собой, просто бесят его эти уроды. Да и не дрался давно, тот махач с Рётой за драку не считается. Надо спустить пар.

\- Уверен, что поможешь.

 

\- Так что ты с ними не поделил-то? – они сидят в «обезьяннике». Дежурный полицейский с кислой миной завел их сюда, сразу обоих, и заявил, что раньше, чем утром, они отсюда не выйдут.

\- Им не понравилось, что их девочки слишком много на меня смотрели, - беспечно отвечает Рёта. Он шмыгает носом: кровь оттуда у него уже не течет, подсохла корочкой над верхней губой.

\- Ну и хуле ты вообще вышел с ними? Остался бы внутри, охранники клуба драки глушат. Хотя внутри утырки, скорее всего, зассали бы нападать.

\- Если бы все же напали, кто-нибудь еще мог пострадать. Да и не такие уж они и сильные оказались.

\- Идиот, - Хайзаки фыркает. Не сильные. Для них двоих-то, конечно, не сильные, да и для одного Хайзаки может, не очень: в драке придурки сосут и причмокивают. Но вот трое на одного Рёту – так и до «скорой» можно было довыпендриваться. Он щупает собственную переносицу. Болит, но, кажется, ничего не сломано. Нормально, жить можно.

\- Ты мне лучше скажи, почему ты ввязался в эту драку, Шого-кун, - Рёта наклоняет голову, смотрит заинтересованно.

Хайзаки небрежно пожимает плечами.

\- А разве нужен какой-то особый повод?

\- А разве нет? Какая тебе разница, побили бы меня или нет?

\- Ха. Я обещал тебе драку. Будет обидно, если тебя уложат в больничку до меня.

Рёта смеется.

\- Охраняешь меня, значит, чтобы никто другой не стал первым?

Ого. Рёта случайно или сознательно сейчас ляпнул эту двусмысленность? После секундного раздумья Хайзаки решает подыграть.

\- А то.

\- И я удивлен, что ты не возразил им, - задумчиво говорит Рета.

\- Не возразил?

\- Ага, когда они тебя моим ебарем назвали.

Хайзаки снова пожимает плечами.

\- Да мне как-то чхать, что обо мне говорят.

\- Вот прямо совсем? – в голосе у Рёты слышится сомнение пополам с… восхищением? Внутри что-то екает.

\- Совсем. Все, кто хочет мне что-то сказать, пусть делают это кулаками. А эти, - он сплюнул себе под ноги, - сказать-то ничего не смогли. Поэтому мне насрать.

По правде сказать, Хайзаки сам не знает, почему не прошел мимо. Но он так привык к тому, что в мире, где он живет, есть Рёта, который его бесит по факту, что всерьез обеспокоился перспективой лишиться этого. Ведь тогда на этом месте будет непривычно пусто. И скучно.

\- А если они потом кому-то в клубе будут говорить, что ты меня трахаешь? Трудновато тебе тогда будет цеплять девочек там, Шого-кун, - с притворной заботой вздыхает Рёта и снова шмыгает носом.

\- Ничего. Не пропаду.

 

Следующим вечером они устраиваются за столиком в клубе вместе. Поначалу Хайзаки посматривает вокруг, не появятся ли вчерашние типы, но их нигде не видно. Ну что ж, им-то больница вчера точно понадобилась, скорее всего, не до развлечений сейчас. Он косится на Рёту: тот выглядит донельзя довольным собой, и Хайзаки снова задается вопросом, а что ему все-таки надо. При связывающей их многолетней взаимной неприязни. Он решает озвучить свои мысли вслух.

\- Зачем ты здесь, а, Рёта? Возвращаешься все время сам.

\- Не знаю, - Рёта улыбается, и улыбка у него как чужая, темная, словно сейчас он копирует самого Хайзаки.

Исчерпывающий ответ. Все сразу стало понятно, ага.

\- Я тебе мешаю, Шого-кун? Ты можешь идти к девочкам, если что.

Его легкомысленный тон тут же начинает бесить. В эту минуту Хайзаки правда хочется уйти подальше.

\- А я тебе развлечение, что ли?

Рёта смотрит на него слегка растеряно. Задумался над вопросом, урод?

\- Нет, не развлечение. Но мне, кажется, нравится тусоваться с тобой.

\- Ты охуел? Я тебе кто, приятель? – Хайзаки сам не совсем понимает, что именно его сейчас так злит. За столько лет моделька снизошла до общения с «низшими», как будто, так и надо? – С чего ты взял вообще, что мне охота с тобой тусоваться?

Растерянность в глазах напротив сменяется какой-то… тоской? Рёта пожимает плечами и молчит, утыкаясь в свой стакан с минералкой.

\- Я же сказал, что ты можешь идти, если хочешь.

\- Ну, блядь, спасибо за царственное разрешение, - Хайзаки действительно начинает подниматься. О чем он вообще думает, черт возьми? Не могут они спокойно разговаривать. Никогда не могли. Хайзаки уже делает шаг прочь, когда слышит в спину:

\- Что ты чувствовал, когда уходил из команды Тэйко?

\- А? – он недоуменно оборачивается через плечо. Рёта сидит как-то сгорбившись, нервно болтая в стакане соломинкой.

\- Ну… ты вообще когда-нибудь любил баскетбол?

Любил ли он… что? Хайзаки так удивляется, что даже садится обратно.

\- При чем тут баскетбол, Рёта? Ты что, о нем со мной хотел поговорить?

Тот неопределенно мотает головой.

\- Нет. Да. Не знаю…

\- Ты уж определись, - Хайзаки неожиданно становится смешно, и злость даже его слегка попускает.

Рёта тяжело вздыхает и вытаскивает соломинку, крутит ее в пальцах, а потом резко переламывает, сминая в кулаке.

\- Знаешь, Аоминеччи и Кагамиччи предложили попробовать в НБА.

Ну пиздец какая проблема.

\- И что? Тебе не предложили, и ты расстроен, что они круче?

\- Не совсем в этом дело. У меня… травма же была. Давно еще, - почему-то Хайзаки сейчас хочется отвести взгляд. Он знает, что та травма изначально не была следствием его действий, но все равно вспоминать об этом не хочется. У него в жизни бывали разные стычки, но тем случаем во время матча он как-то… не гордится. Лучше бы действительно подрались после, чтоб черти драли этого Дайки. Но Рёта, кажется, и не пытается говорить именно о той ситуации. – Мне сказали, что я могу играть в баскетбол, я же и играл все эти годы. Но на действительно крутой уровень мне уже дорога закрыта. Просто не возьмут.

\- Ну так и что? Ты распустил сопли из-за этого?

\- Я люблю баскетбол, - совсем тихо говорит Рёта. – И мне дороги люди, с которыми я играл. Но я больше не могу следовать за ними. Баскетбол – это все, что нас связывало. И… эти связи рушатся. Остальные, Курокоччи, Мидоримаччи, Мурасакибараччи и даже Акашиччи, все они сделали выбор не в пользу баскетбола. Но мы все-таки время от времени собирались вместе и играли. А теперь, когда Аоминеччи и Кагамиччи уедут, и этого не будет, я уверен.

Блядь. Ну приехали. Что Хайзаки предполагается сделать? Подставить плечо для рыданий?

\- Тебе так мало стали платить за твои ванильные фотографии, что нет денег даже на гребанного психолога, что ты решил прибегнуть к моим услугам? – это ж насколько ему должно быть херово, чтобы не застыдился показывать такую слабину перед тем, кому… как он там сказал? «Титул не настолько дешев, чтобы отдавать его такому, как ты?». А плакаться такому, как он, значит можно? Конечно, перед ним, Хайзаки, Рёте не нужно держать марку, ведь ему плевать, что он о нем подумает. Он не добавляет к его имени идиотский суффикс «ччи», потому что не уважает. С теми, кого уважает, он будет улыбаться и помалкивать о своих проблемах. И даже будет улыбаться, когда помашет ручкой на прощание, хрен скажет, что его это расстраивает. А здесь нашел свободные уши и обрадовался. Избалованный придурок, каким всегда и был.

Рёта поднимает голову.

\- Я просто хотел спросить, как это было для тебя. Я же знаю, что Акашиччи вынудил тебя уйти, что это было не твое решение, как ты говорил всем. Ну, ты ведь прогуливал много и… дрался.

Ага. А еще он попросил освободить теплое местечко вместе со шкафчиком для тебя. Заранее. Хайзаки решает, что не стоит говорить об этом Рёте. Это все уже не имеет смысла.

\- Но я думаю, что ты все-таки любил баскетбол, хоть немного. Иначе не играл бы до и после, в Фукуда… Поэтому и…

\- Идиот, - Хайзаки обрывает дурацкий монолог, и Рёта вскидывается, блестя глазами в полутьме.

\- Я просто…

\- Ты просто капризный эгоистичный болван. Ты привык получать то, что хочешь так или иначе, но знаешь, в жизни случается дерьмо, на которое ты повлиять не сможешь. Ты можешь быть охуенно красивым и талантливым и упахаться на тренировках, но здесь это все будет бесполезно. Поэтому просто прими как факт и иди дальше. Баскетбол – это не единственная игра, в которую можно играть, знаешь ли. И людей вокруг тоже много. Тем более, ты даже еще не знаешь, что выйдет.

Рёта старательно изучает собственные пальцы. Ногти у него аккуратные и розовые, неужто действительно наманикюренные?

\- Шого-кун… ты прав. Давай потанцуем?

Хайзаки не успевает осознать, как у Рёты это получилось, но через пять минут они действительно танцуют на танцполе под бешеный ритм, близко-близко, так, что бедра Рёты время от времени задевают его собственные. Ближе, чем это положено даже для двух приятелей, которыми они не являются. И Рёта снова улыбается, как не бывало тоски в глазах и поникших плеч. Странно так улыбается. Алкоголь стучит в виски, и Хайзаки пытается соотнести эту улыбку со всеми теми, что он когда-либо видел раньше, и не может. Если бы он не знал Рёту, то решил бы, что тот с ним флиртует. Но такого быть не может, поэтому Хайзаки решает выбрать свой излюбленный способ борьбы с неразрешимыми ситуациями – положить болт. И у него это отлично получается ровно до того момента, как Рёта снова задевает его своим телом и смеется.

Они расходятся только под утро, когда Рёта залезает в такси и машет ему рукой, пока машина не скрывается из вида. Хайзаки задумчиво смотрит в светлеющее городское небо и, сунув руки в карманы куртки, топает в сторону метро, которое откроется через сорок минут. Уже заходя в вагон поезда он вспоминает, что сегодня не говорил и не танцевал ни с одной девочкой. Отстой.

 

На следующий вечер Рёты не видно, и первое, что Хайзаки чувствует - облегчение. Что-то ненормальное появилось в этих их совместных зависаниях, особенно накануне. Они так и не подрались по-настоящему, да и повода для драки больше не находится. Моделька получила свое утешение и благополучно свалила в свой мирок. Все предсказуемо. Поэтому Хайзаки точно не ожидает, когда в полвторого ночи кто-то хлопает его, вешающего лапшу на уши потенциальной спутнице, по спине. Он оборачивается с самой злобной миной к охамевшему кто-бы-это-ни-был, и замирает перед широкой улыбкой.

\- Не ждал, Шого-кун?

Рёта?

\- Какого… ты опять здесь?

\- В агентстве задержали, поэтому только сейчас удалось приехать, - игнорируя удивление в его голосе беззаботно отвечает тот. Хайзаки присматривается и видит, что Рёта выглядит уставшим. Ну еще бы, тусили до утра, а у него же учеба в университете и работа? Он хоть сколько-то спал вообще? Сам Хайзаки благополучно забил на занятия и продрых до вечера. А на работе, благо, не его смена. Рёта явно как-то не так истолковывает его молчание, а заодно окидывает серьезным взглядом удивленно вытаращившуюся на него девушку, которую Хайзаки по-свойски приобнимает за плечи, и понимающе кивает.

\- Ой, прости, я не вовремя, да? Тогда попозже подойду… Или не сегодня уже?

Да твою ж мать!

\- Эй, ты, куда пошел?

 

\- Твой друг… он что, спит? – изумленно шепчет девчушка, чье имя он уже благополучно забыл. Аюми? Аюми, вроде. Они только что вернулись с танцпола, в аккурат вовремя, чтобы обнаружить прикорнувшего в уголке дивана Рёту, который до этого отказался присоединяться к ним.

\- Он мне не друг.

\- В смысле? – она хлопает глазами, переводя взгляд с него на Рёту, и, не дождавшись ответа, добавляет. – Как он вообще смог уснуть здесь, громко же?

\- Он все может, блядь, - раздраженно бубнит под нос Хайзаки. – Эй, балда, - он плюхается рядом с Рётой на диван и пихает его локтем в бок, - здесь тебе не отель.

Тот что-то недовольно стонет и нехотя разлепляет веки. Смотрит так, как будто Хайзаки не прав, что разбудил его.

\- Если хочешь спать, иди домой, - мстительно говорит Хайзаки. Не, ну а что? Опять приперся, опять не дает склеить цыпочку – «Ой, тот самый Кисе Рёта?! Ваааааау!». Задрал.

\- Ты злой, Шого-кун, - в голосе Рёты звучит искренняя обида.

\- А то ты не знал, - и Хайзаки еще раз пихает его локтем. Для профилактики.

 

\- Давай завтра сходим в боулинг? - они идут к метро вместе, и Рёта опять выглядит довольным собой. Может все-таки врезать ему, а?

\- Чего?

\- В боулинг. Ну, это где шары катают по таким дорожкам.

\- Блядь, Рёта, я знаю, что такое боулинг.

Тот хлопает глазами, совсем как Аюми недавно.

\- А что тогда спрашиваешь?

\- Я спросил не куда, а чего! Почему ты предлагаешь это мне?

Рёта как-то нахохливается и отворачивается. Это выглядит так забавно, что Хайзаки фыркает, пытаясь замаскировать смешок.

\- А почему нет? Я подумал, что ты можешь захотеть разнообразить свой досуг. Не надоело сидеть в этом клубе?

\- Да ты и так мне разнообразил досуг своим появлением. Каждый раз.

\- Тогда почему, если тебе это не нравится, ты не прогонишь меня по-настоящему?

В голосе Рёты отчетливо звучит досада, он резко останавливается, и Хайзаки делает то же самое, настороженно замерев. Почему не прогнал? Да черт его знает, от скуки, наверно. Рёта бесит, бесил на каждом этапе их знакомства и даже до него. Может и правда Хайзаки ступил, что не оставил его тогда на улице пьяного?

\- А почему ты сам не уходишь? Я не припомню, чтобы ты когда-либо был заинтересован в общении со мной.

Рёта молчит, только часто-часто дышит, как будто только что гонял мяч.

\- Трус.

Э? Хайзаки ослышался?

\- Что ты сейчас сказал?

\- Я сказал, что ты трус.

Совсем оборзел, что ли? Хайзаки медленно растягивает губы в улыбке, а правая рука сжимается в кулак на вороте рубашки Рёты, когда он с силой дергает его к себе. Ткань трещит и чудом не рвется.

\- Ты таки хочешь, чтобы я тебя избил? Мазохистом решил побыть или это игра, в которую ты решил сыграть? – нежно спрашивает Хайзаки. Удобно, что они почти одного роста, не надо опускать голову, чтобы смотреть в лицо.

Что-то неуловимое мелькает в глазах Рёты, и он резко подается вперед, прижимаясь губами к губам.

 

\- Ура! Страйк! – Рёта чуть из штанов не выпрыгивает от радости, и Хайзаки закатывает глаза. Пиздец он все-таки шумный, даже народ с других дорожек оборачивается. – Твоя очередь, Шого-кун.

Хайзаки не спеша берет шар, приноравливаясь к его весу. Давненько он не играл в боулинг. Рёта стоит рядом, дышит в шею, и это отвлекает. Черт, проигрывать болвану не хочется, а то вообще опухнет от самодовольства, хотя куда уж больше?

«А если бы я все-таки ударил тебя? Ты об этом не думал?» - спросил Хайзаки у него вчера после того, как они перестали целоваться.

«Думал, - легко кивнул Рёта, - но я решил рискнуть. К тому же, если бы ты хотел меня побить, сделал бы это еще в самый первый вечер. Ну, или когда мы танцевали».

Шар мягко катится по дорожке, бросок вышел идеальным. Хайзаки даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы быть уверенным, что он тоже только что выбил страйк.

\- Ты меня скопировал, - показательно недовольно бурчит Рёта. – Но это все равно останется мое движение. Я смогу повторить.

\- Да нужен ты, чтобы тебя еще копировать.

\- Нужен, - и, скотина, лыбится. – Подвинься, теперь я!

 

\- Эй, куда это ты потянул руки?

\- К твоей заднице, что, не чувствуешь? – и Хайзаки сжимает ладони, словно подсказывая, где нужно чувствовать.

Рёта хмурится, но с места – колен Хайзаки - не сдвигается. Интересно, даст сегодня или нет? На ночь же приехал. Ради этой ночи Хайзаки даже выпроводил своего соседа по общежитию до утра. Надо, наверное, потихоньку съезжать на собственную хату, чтобы без соседей. Так проще будет. И Рёту приводить проще. Кстати, их встречи длятся уже больше двух месяцев, и, черт возьми, Хайзаки еще ни с одной подружкой не ждал так долго. А он где-то слышал, что воздержание – вредная штука.

Хайзаки снова сжимает ягодицы Рёты. Это непривычное ощущение, у девчонок все как-то… мягче. И, тем не менее, руки убирать желания нет, напротив, хочется еще. И Рёте, кажется, тоже, даже не пытается оттолкнуть. Тяжелый он, блядь, хотя ничего так, терпимо.

\- Ну?

\- Что ну? – Рёта насуплено смотрит на него.

\- Трахаться-то будем? – ему определенно нравится мгновенно заигравший у Рёты румянец. Ведет себя как целка, честное слово!

\- Сегодня?

\- Нет, после свадьбы! Издеваешься, что ли? Я гондоны купил. И смазку.

Внезапно Рёта усмехается.

\- Да ты, никак, подготовился, да, Шого-кун? Материалы по теме тоже изучал?

\- Что? Ты думаешь, я никогда с девчонкой аналом не занимался? У них тоже есть задница, знаешь ли. Или… - ого, даже уши стали розовыми, - ты чо, реально девственник?

\- Нет! Я спал с девушками, - и отворачивается. Красивый он, падла, все-таки, этого не отнять.

\- Значит, в задницу с ними ни-ни?

\- Не все девушки такое любят вообще-то.

\- Ну, это да, - соглашается Хайзаки. И его осеняет. – Стоп, значит и сам ты тут, - он несильно шлепает по ягодицам, и Рёта чуть не подпрыгивает - от неожиданности, - невинный?

\- А что это тебя так удивляет?

Хайзаки снова оглядывает его и начинает ржать. Рёта злобно зыркает и все-таки пытается снять его руки со своей задницы, абсолютно безуспешно.

\- Какого черта ты смеешься?

\- Я вспомнил, что ты мне сказал, когда мы сидели в полиции после драки.

Тот непонимающе моргает.

\- А что я сказал?

\- Ты спросил меня, охраняю ли я тебя, чтобы быть первым.

Рёта тоже начинает было смеяться, но быстро обрывает себя.

\- А с чего ты вообще решил, что это ты будешь меня трахать?

\- Ага, значит все-таки трахаться будем?

 

\- Если я завтра не смогу ходить, больше не позволю, - грозится Рёта абсолютно игривым тоном. Хайзаки проталкивает внутрь третий палец и кусает его за ухо. Девки говорили, что это помогает отвлечься от боли. Рёта сопит и подставляет ухо еще. Смешной. Хайзаки тщательно вылизывает мочку и снова кусает.

\- Не боись, все нормально будет.

\- Я и не… - он судорожно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, - не боюсь.

\- Вот и ладушки.

В паху ноет, но Хайзаки не охота торопиться. Не потому что поверил в угрозу целибата, просто ему нравится наблюдать за Рётой сейчас. Обидно будет, если это все закончится быстро. Свободной рукой он ощупывает тело под собой: подтянутый живот, грудь, если нажать плотнее, ощущается учащенный ритм сердца, и кожа горяченная. Хайзаки ведет ладонью выше, до шеи, и на ней зависает, чуть сдавливает пальцы. Рёта не вырывается, даже наоборот, задирает голову, обнажая горло, смотрит внимательно из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Как ищет что на лице Хайзаки, и тот вспоминает, что краем уха слышал в каком-то документальном фильме, что после драки побежденный зверь, волк, вроде, может подставить победителю горло, и, пока он сохраняет эту позу, находится в безопасности. Вряд ли Рёта может думать о чем-то подобном, конечно, да и не дерутся же они сейчас. Но такую шею грех не укусить, что Хайзаки и делает с удовольствием под одобрительные вздохи Рёты. А еще Хайзаки вспоминает собственные мысли о том, что Рёту всегда хотелось сожрать и тихо смеется. Главное в жизни: правильно сформулировать желание.

\- Что? – подозрительно спрашивает Рёта. Весь раскрасневшийся и взъерошенный, под шумок начавший по чуть-чуть сам насаживаться на его пальцы внизу. Фига, шустрый.

\- Ничего.

\- Тогда что ржешь? Трахаться-то будем уже или как? Ты вроде радел…

Второй раз Хайзаки просить не приходится.

 

\- Да помедленнее ты!

\- Не кипишуй, блядь!

Внутри Рёты так узко, что Хайзаки сначала даже становится больно. Но и охуенно тоже. Он замирает, давая время привыкнуть и расслабиться. Улыбается, дует на прилипшие пряди на взмокшем виске Рёты. Тот разлепляет глаза и выдавливает ответную улыбку.

\- Не могу поверить, что девушкам это нравится.

Плечи Хайзаки вздрагивают от смеха, и Рёта тоже вздрагивает: видимо, потому что Хайзаки дернулся и там, внутри.

\- Тебе как раз должно быть проще поверить, - с умным видом говорит Хайзаки. Вроде у мужиков есть какая-то точка, которая делает анал кайфовым. Надо поискать сейчас. Пальцами, кажется, что-то нащупывал такое, после чего Рёта начинал пыхтеть усиленней… Его слова явно не убеждают Рёту, тот смотрит скептически. Ну фигли, будешь у меня орать еще от удовольствия, мысленно обещает Хайзаки и делает пробный толчок. Не глубоко и осторожно. Морщится от силы, с которой Рёта вцепляется в его плечи - не удивительно, если синяки потом вылезут. Дает еще передышку. И еще один толчок.

Черт, как же хорошо, а! Закрыть бы глаза и выебать как следует, но, если этот балбес завтра действительно не встанет, будет ныть весь день. Болтает он похлеще девчонки, без умолку, а унять практически невозможно. Ну и… не хочется отводить взгляд от его лица, напротив, поймать бы момент, когда тому станет хорошо. Будет, чем потом козырять.

Момент Хайзаки все-таки ловит чуть позже, когда раз за разом слегка меняет угол проникновения, и, наконец, видит удивленно расширившиеся глаза Рёты и ощущает почти незаметное ответное движение навстречу.

\- Ну, не стесняйся, подмахивай на здоровье, - радушно разрешает Хайзаки и получает кулаком под дых. Удар, конечно, просто смешной, Рёта не в том положении, чтобы бить всерьез. И он явно хочет что-то сказать, наверное, очень гневное, но не успевает, потому что Хайзаки затыкает его поцелуем. Отличный метод, кстати. Интересно, вне постели сработает?

\- Сволочь, - говорит Рёта уже потом, когда они приходят в себя. Хайзаки самодовольно скалится.

 

Дни складываются в недели, и Хайзаки выжидает. Они же не могут поладить, так? Их отношения – это все равно, что сидеть жопой на бочке с порохом, рано или поздно взлетишь на воздух. Но секс отличный, даже крышесносный, поэтому он все еще сидит на этой бочке, а не валит подальше. Поэтому, когда Рёта предлагает снять хату вместе, Хайзаки соглашается. Так правда проще. К тому же, эта их игра хороша гибкими правилами.

Как-то Рёта спрашивает у него, не смущает ли Хайзаки, что он – парень. Пф. Ебля есть ебля. Тем более, Рёта – единственный мужик, на которого у Хайзаки встает, так что Хайзаки точно знает, что он не пидор. Правда с бабами он спать перестал с тех пор, как они стали встречаться с Рётой, но не резиновое же количество часов в сутках, на всех времени не хватит.

\- У тебя в жизни все набекрень, балбес, - говорит Рёте Хайзаки. - Даже то, что я тебя трахаю, это подтверждает.

Рета хохочет.

 

Время идет, а земля все еще ощущается под ногами. Взрыва нет, и это настораживает. Так, как настораживает и то, что, когда Рёта иногда приходит домой поздно, совершенно без сил, засыпающий на ходу, и падает на диван рядом с Хайзаки, первый порыв – положить руку ему на голову и взлохматить тщательно уложенную прическу. А Рёта тогда наглеет до такой степени, что пристраивает голову ему на колени, и хер ты его сдвинешь, даже если будешь пинаться. Приходится сидеть и ждать, пока он подремлет хотя бы полчаса, а потом скатится с дивана и поползет в душ.

Иногда Хайзаки хочется спросить вслух, а что вообще происходит. Нет, понятно, что он охуенный, просто изначально предполагалось, что Рёта осознает эту охуенность, когда как следует всосет в баскетбольном матче. Или в драке. Но точно, не когда будет возвращаться к нему домой.

Но больше всего настораживает одно: то, что Хайзаки плевать на все это.

 

\- Не понял? – Хайзаки театрально приподнимает брови, осматривая расплывающийся по скуле Рёты сочный свежий синяк. – Кто тебя так разукрасил?

Это происходит через месяц после их переезда.

\- Не важно, - Рёта топает на кухню прямиком к холодильнику и выуживает из морозилки пакетик со льдом. – Блин, опять менеджер будет ругаться…

\- И все-таки, кто? – Хайзаки обходит его с другой стороны и тычет пальцем в самое темное место синяка. Несильно, но Рёта все равно морщится и отталкивает его руку.

\- Ты волнуешься за меня, Шого-кун? – в его интонациях игривое веселье. Хочет перевести тему, засранец! – Ты уже можешь расслабиться и перестать меня охранять, если что.

Хайзаки хмыкает, оценивая шутку. Но ответ он все равно намерен узнать.

\- Рёта.

\- Я сказал, что это не важно. Я сам разберусь, - теперь тон уже совсем другой. Серьезный. Показывающий, что разговор на эту тему закончен.

Упрямый тупица. Хайзаки уже в курсе, что, если этот идиот упирается рогом, дело дрянь. Ничего. Пойдем другим путем. Хайзаки тоже упрямый.

 

Спустя неделю путем наблюдений и милой болтовни с новыми соседями, Хайзаки удается узнать, что во дворе их дома часто тусуются местные хулиганы. Он не долго думает прежде, чем разыскать их. Оказывается, у сопляков есть какие-то претензии к Рёте. Приходиться убедить их, что они не правы. Почему бы и нет, в этот день у него выходной и заняться решительно нечем. Даже по телеку ничего интересного не показывают. И вообще ему не нравится, когда кто-то трогает то, что принадлежит ему.

Интуиция подсказывает Хайзаки, что Рёта будет не доволен.

 

Рёта не доволен.

\- Ты все-таки вмешался, - констатирует он с хмурым видом, едва лишь переступив вечером порог кухни, где Хайзаки лениво потягивает кофе. Стыдится, что получил по морде от малолетки? Глупость, эти мальцы драться толком не умеют, но, если собьются в стаю, все же могут быть опасны.

\- А? – Хайзаки включает дурака, но отлично понимает, что это не поможет закрыть тему.

\- Ты с ними дрался, - тут же подтверждает его мысли Рёта, тоже наливая себе кофе. – Они впервые прошли мимо меня молча и пряча глаза.

Отлично, урок усвоен.

\- И что с того?

\- Это дети.

\- Это не дети. Это шакалята. Я таких повидал немало. И они только на пару лет младше нас. Всего-то нужно разок показать им их место, и все будет в ажуре.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты в это влезал, - с нажимом говорит Рёта, и Хайзаки думает, что вот оно, случилось. Сейчас рванет.

\- А я и не спрашивал тебя, Рёта. Мне нафиг не нужно твое одобрение, чтобы что-то сделать. Я сам решаю.

Слова Хайзаки повисают в тишине. Он ждет вспышки злости, возможно – хлопка двери. Но Рёта только смотрит на него с полминуты, а потом тяжело вздыхает.

\- И кого же мне эта упертость напоминает… - бормочет себе под нос, поднимаясь на ноги с кружкой в руках, допивает кофе одним глотком и идет к раковине.

Наверное, вариантов ответа могло быть много, но Хайзаки знает только один. И на сто процентов уверен, что он верный.

\- Мы разные, - внутри все клокочет, и он сам себе не может объяснить, почему так взбесился. Когда-то он сам указал на сходство в привычке таскать еду, а сейчас от одной мысли, что его сравнят – что Рёта сравнит – его с _этим_ хоть в чем-то, хочется что-нибудь разломать.

\- Я знаю, - очень спокойно отвечает Рёта, обернувшись, и в его голосе не слышно ни грусти, ни разочарования от этого факта. Как и в глазах. И Хайзаки внезапно успокаивается так же быстро, как и вспылил.

Рёта ставит кружку в раковину и направляется к выходу. Остановившись в дверях, он бросает на Хайзаки лукавый взгляд.

\- Я в душ. Ты со мной? – его пальцы уже расстегивают пуговицы на собственной рубашке, и Хайзаки ухмыляется. Может, в их бочке порох уже давно промок, промочили вода от частых совместных душей и пот от более редких игр в баскет один на один? Наверное, это должно как-то его напрягать, но у него нет никого желания думать на эту тему, уж точно не сейчас. Поэтому Хайзаки отставляет свою кружку, слезает с табуретки и идет за Рётой в ванную комнату.


End file.
